Vorlage:Neuigkeiten
. ---- Neues aus dem TV Guide vom 11. Februar 2009 right|150px Der in Amerika erscheinende TV Guide hat mal wieder einige Infos zu Lost veröffentlicht. Darunter auch ein paar nette Spoiler, die uns die einwöchige Wartezeit auf die jeweils nächste Episode evtl. etwas versüßen könnte, wobei es ja in der kommenden Nacht schon wieder heißt: „''Previously on Lost''“. Der komplette Bericht ist nachzulesen im . ---- "Daniel Dae Kim" bei "The View" vom 11. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt ein weiteres Videointerview mit Jin. Das Video enthält einen Auftritt von Daniel Dae Kim in der ABC Show "The View" und einen Ausschnitt, aus dem zweiten Sneak Peek zu . * ---- Interview mit "Ian Lee" und "Daniel Dae Kim". vom 10. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt ein weiteres Videointerview mit Jin, welches während der aktuellen New York Comic Con, durchgeführt wurde. Außerdem liegt uns ein Interview mit vor, in dem er über seine Erlebnisse auf und sein "Fan-Dasein" erzählt. * * ---- "This Place is Death" Sneak Peek 1 & 2." vom 10. Februar 2009 left|150px ABC hat zwei brandneue Sneak Peeks zur kommenden Episode veröffentlicht. * ---- Pressemitteilung zu 5x07 vom 09. Februar 2009 right|150px Am 25. Februar geht ABC, bzw. seiner Erfolgsserie Lost mit der siebten Episode der fünften Staffel an den Start. Bereits der Titel lässt uns erahnen, was wir in der Folge zu sehen bekommen werden. Welche schauspielerische Überraschungen diese Episode aber für uns im Petto hat (oder auch nicht), das erfahrt ihr jetzt im ---- The Lost Initiative − Vodcast zu „The Little Prince“ vom 09. Februar 2009 left|155px Es gibt neues Futter, mitten zwischen der letzten und der nächsten Episode. Geliefert wird es von Sky One, genauer The Lost Initiative, die sich heute mit beschäftigt und Revue passieren lässt. Das Video gibt es jetzt − Überraschung, wer hätte das gedacht − im . ---- Weiterer Trailer zu „This Place is Death“ & Interview mit Jin vom 08. Februar 2009 right|150px ABC hat einen weiteren Trailer zu der kommenden Episode veröffentlicht. Außerdem gibt es ein aktuelles Videointerview mit Daniel Dae Kim. * * ---- Kanadischer Trailer zu „This Place is Death“ vom 08. Februar 2009 left|130px Der kanadische Fernsehsender mit dem kreativen Namen „''A''“ hat einen Trailer zur Episode veröffentlicht, welche in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag ausgestrahlt wird. Das Video gibt es jetzt im . ---- LOST: On Location vom 07. Februar 2009 right|150px Ben's Frozen Donkey Wheel, das ist der Blog von Clayton Wakida, welcher sich immer da aufhält, wo die Episoden zu Lost gedreht wurden. In seinen Videos fährt er von Drehort zu Drehort und erzählt ein wenig über die Location. In Lostpedia-Blog gibt es jetzt die ersten vier Episoden LOST: On Location zu den ersten vier Episoden der 5. Staffel. Neugierig? Dann ab zu den . ---- Ajira Airways: Neues Video vom 07. Februar 2009 left|130px Nachdem in der vergangenen Episode kurz das Ajira-Airways-Logo zu sehen war, hat man sich bei ABC dazu entschlossen, auch auf der offiziellen Internetpräsenz der fiktiven Airline ein Update zu präsentieren. Das neue Video gibt es jetzt im . ---- EW-Artikel über Kate und Jack vom 06. Februar 2009 right|115px Der Onlinedienst Entertainment Weekly hat neben einem Artikel in seiner Druck-Ausgabe, auch online einige Infos über Lost, insbesondere über Kate Austen und Jack Shephard, bzw. Evangeline Lilly und Matthew Fox veröffentlicht. Darunter einige Videos, mit netten Hintergrund-Infos. Zu bestaunen im . ---- Neue Promobilder und „Getting Lost“ vom 06. Februar 2009 left|130px Im Blog gibt's jetzt zwei Artikel, den ihr nur lesen solltet, wenn ihr die letzte Episode bereits gesehen habt. Falls nicht, solltet ihr lieber Abstand von ihnen halten. Im gibt's ein paar neue Promobilder, und im ein Video aus der Rubrik „Getting Lost“ von TVGuide.com. ---- Lost Magazine − Ausgabe 21 vom 05. Februar 2009 right|130px Das „Lost Magazine“ erscheint im deutschsprachigen Raum schon sehr lange nicht mehr. In den USA hingegen verkauft sich die Zeitschrift seit Jahren recht gut. Die Scans aus der neuesten Ausgabe gibt es jetzt im . ---- Neue Promobilder aus 5x05 vom 05. Februar 2009 left|130px Es gibt neue Promobilder zur kommenden Episode mit dem Titel . Für alle Bilder, ab in den . ---- Offizielle Lost-Podcasts vom 05. Februar 2009 right|130px Einige Stunden nach der Erstausstrahlung von hat ABC zwei neue Podcast veröffentlicht. Davon einen mit Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse, und den anderen mit einem Schauspieler, der überraschend in der letzten Folge wieder aufgetaucht ist. Wer die Episode noch nicht gesehen hat, sollte also lieber Abstand von den Podcasts lassen, allen anderen kann ich sie jedoch nur empfehlen. Interessiert? Dann ab in den . ---- "This Place Is Death" Trailer & "Lost Untangled" vom 05. Februar 2009 left|150px Der Blog hat jetzt zwei weitere Videos für euch. Erstens gibt es einen neuen Trailer zu und zweitens, wurde auf ABC eine kurze Zusammenfassung der anderen Art ausgestrahlt, welche die bisherigen Ereignisse behandelt. * * ---- Enhanced Episode "Jughead" & "The Little Prince" ansehen vom 05. Februar 2009 right|150px Die Erweiterte Version von , der dritten Episode zur 5. Staffel, ist verfügbar. Die Episode ist in vier Teile geteilt und zwischendurch werden Hintergrundinformationen zur jeweiligen Szene eingeblendet. Auch kannst du dir bereits im Blog ansehen. * * ---- Ajira-Airways-Werbetafel vom 04. Februar 2009 left|140px Bereits seit längerer Zeit gibt es immer mal wieder Werbetafeln zu Lost in großen Städten. Jetzt ist in Los Angeles ein neues Plakat aufgetaucht. Ein Foto davon gibt es jetzt im . ---- Interview mit Gregg Nations zu Staffel 5 vom 04. Februar 2009 140px|right In einer Radiosendung hat der Drehbuchautor Gregg Nations den Zuhörern und Anrufern einige Fragen beantwortet, rund um die 5. Staffel. Den Mitschnitt gibt's jetzt im . ---- The Lost Initiative − Midweek Edition vom 04. Februar 2009 left|150px Es gibt eine neue Episode von The Lost Initiative, einer Rubrik beim englischen Fernsehsender Sky1. Was sich die Leute rund um Geeky Tom für die mittwöchige Folge haben einfallen lassen, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Lost Showdown: Das Finale vom 04. Februar 2009 150px|right Wenige Stunden vor der Erstausstrahlung von The Little Prince ist nun auf ABC.com das Finale von Lost Showdown eröffnet. Auf der Suche nach der ergreifensten Szene aus den vergangen 4 Staffeln, treten nun die Staffeln 3 und 4 gegeneinander an. Die Videos, sowie einen Link zum Finale gibt es jetzt im . ---- LOST − The Movie vom 04. Februar 2009 left|150px Im Internet ist ein Trailer zu einem neuen Film aufgetaucht, der bald in den amerikanischen Kinos anläuft. In dem Film geht es um ein Rettungsteam, dass auf der Suche nach einer Gruppe sucht, welche sich auf einer vermeintlich unbewohnten und leeren Insel auf Expedition befand. Auch ein Rauch-Monster ist mit dabei. Den Trailer, sowie einige weitere Infos gibt es jetzt im . ---- Totally Lost − „Jughead“-Review vom 04. Februar 2009 150px|right Totally Lost ist eine Kolumne vom Online-Dienst EW.com, in der Doc Jensen immer mal wieder einige Updates zu Lost veröffentlicht, die sich oftmals als recht interessant präsentieren. Nun gibt es mal wieder ein neues Filmchen, in dem unter anderem mit einigen Schauspielern geredet wird. Das Hauptthema ist jedoch die letzte Episode . Das Video gibt's im . ---- Zwei Weitere Trailer zu "The Little Prince" vom 04. Februar 2009 left|150px ABC hat vor der heutigen Ausstrahlung, noch zwei weitere Trailer zu der vierten Episode der 5. Staffel, , veröffentlicht. Die Videos findest du jetzt im . ---- Scans aus dem „TV Guide“ vom 04. Februar 2009 right Es gibt einen neuen Artikel aus dem in den USA und Kanada erscheinenden „TV Guide“. In dem zweiseitigen Bericht finden sich einige Hintergund-Infos mit einigen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Bildern von den verschiedenen Drehorten. Klickt euch mal rein, im ---- Interview mit Evangeline Lilly vom 03. Februar 2009 left|110px Passend zu den neuen Sneak Peeks gibt es auch ein Interview mit der Darstellerin von Kate Austen, Evangeline Lilly. Auch dieses Video enthält einige Szenen aus der nächsten Episode, und verschafft einige Eindrücke, was uns in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag bei erwartet. Ab zum Interview im . ---- "The Little Prince" Sneak Peeks 2,3 & 4 vom 03. Februar 2009 right|150px Schon bald wird die neue Episode ausgestrahlt. Einige neue Einblicke, in Form von 3 Sneak Peeks können wir euch jetzt im Blog präsentieren. Und hier der . ---- Offizielle Pressemitteilung zur Episode „316“ vom 02. Februar 2009 left|130px Eine weitere Pressemitteilung von ABC wurde heute veröffentlicht. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Auflistung aller (nennenswerten) Schauspieler, sowie einen kurzen Einblick in den Handlungsstrang der Episode. Jedoch war dieser dank Ajira Airways, bzw. deren Internetpräsenz bereits zu erwarten. Dennoch lohnt sich aufgrund der Auflistung der Schauspieler allemal ein Blick in den . ---- Fanmade Trailer zu Staffel 5 vom 02. Februar 2009 right|150px Dieses Video ist ein Fanvideo zur 5. Staffel, welches von MurderGr selbst erstellt wurde. Es enthält hauptsächlich Szenen aus der 4. Staffel. Ich habe es mir angesehen und fand es ... . '''Kanadischer Trailer zu „The Little Prince“' vom 02. Februar 2009 left|130px Wie evtl. bekannt sein dürfte, wird Lost im englischsprachigen Raum nicht etwa nur auf ABC und in Amerika ausgestrahlt. Dazu kommen Sender wie Sky1 im Vereinigten Königreich, oder Sender mit so unglaublich kreativen Namen wie „7“ in Australien, oder „A“ in Kanada. Letzter hat nun einen Trailer veröffentlicht, der uns einen weiteren, kleinen Einblick in die kommende Episode verschafft. Das Video gibt's jetzt im . ---- The Lost Initiative Vodcast zu "Jughead" vom 02. Februar 2009 right|150px Der neue "The Lost Initiative" Vodcast zur Episode ist da. Das Video findest du im . ---- Weiterer Trailer zu „The Little Prince“ vom 01. Februar 2009 left|130px Und es gibt abermals einen neuen Trailer zur kommenden Episode mit dem Titel , welche in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag ausgestrahlt wird. Falls ihr übrigens noch nicht wissen solltet, wir ihr euch die englischsprachigen Episoden zeitnah an ihre Erstausstrahlung ansehen könnt, werft mal einen Blick . Ansonsten findet ihr den neuesten Trailer nach einem Klick auf , der euch direkt in den Blog schickt. ---- Neuer Trailer zu "The Little Prince" vom 30. Januar 2009 right|150px Den neuesten Trailer zu , der vierten Episode zur 5. Staffel findest du jetzt im . ---- Ihr wollt noch mehr News? right|130px Schon am Ende angekommen, und immer noch nicht den Wissensdurst gestillt? Dann werft doch mal einen Blick in unser Nachrichten-Archiv. Dort gibt's News der vergangenen vier Jahre! |2=900|3=99}} Kategorie:Hauptseite Neuigkeiten